The present invention relates to a transformable passenger motor vehicle with lateral doors and a passenger space that is provided with a one-piece form-rigid covering which extends approximately at the height of the belt line of the open body and, with the exception of an elongated cut-out for the driver, closes off the entire passenger space, whereby at least a forward and lateral partial area of the cut-out is surrounded by a window shield having a slight height.
A known passenger motor vehicle of the aforementioned type (Trade Journal "Car-Styling", Volume 17, 1977, Pages 25-31, Vehicle Study Pininfarina 104 Peugette) can be converted into different versions by changing the body above the belt line. Inter alia, also a club-sport version is suggested in which the original windshield is removed and the passenger space is adapted to be closed off by a form-rigid covering which has exclusively an elongated cut-out for the head and shoulder area of a driver. However, the fastening of this covering arranged approximately at the height of the belt line at the body is not further explained.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a covering extending within the area of the belt line for the entire passenger space of a transformable passenger motor vehicle which combined with a simple construction has a good functioning and by means of which a convenient egress from and ingress into the passenger space is made possible.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention in that the covering made of plastic material is pivotally supported at the body under interposition of hinges and in that for fixing the covering in its closed position, disengageable latching devices are provided between the covering and the body.
The principal advantages achieved with the present invention reside in that a tilting-up of the form-rigid covering is made possible by the arrangement of hinges so that the egress out of and ingress into the vehicle passenger space can take place without any problem. A secure fixing of the covering during the driving operation is assured by the latching devices arranged between the covering and the body. The four-jointed with the obliquely inwardly drawn, forward guide members are so constructed that a functionally correct mounting and retention of the covering at the body is achieved. The gas springs engaging at the rear guide members effectively assist the opening movement of the covering. Owing to the removable windshield wiper shafts an already present hollow shaft is utilized for the latching mechanism so that the structural complexity and expenditure of the latching mechanism are simplified.